


Familienangelegenheiten

by Ruby69



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby69/pseuds/Ruby69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In dem Spiel um die neun Welten wurde jedem eine bestimmte Rolle zugeteilt, die das Schicksal bestimmt und unveränderlich ist. Doch was passiert, wenn ein neuer Spieler gesetzt wird? Deren Schicksal noch unbestimmt ist? Dies ist die Geschichte Ravens, Lokis Tochter.  (Einige OCs, spielt nach The Avengers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wie alles begann...

"Dad! Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr!", rief ich aufgebracht. Er seufzte. "Bist du dir sicher, dass du das machen willst?", fragte er erneut nach. Ich rollte mit den Augen. Bei aller Liebe! Das hatten wir jetzt schon sicher hundert Mal besprochen. Und nebenbei war es ja nicht so, dass ich das nicht schon einmal alleine gemacht hatte. "Ja Dad, und ich werde das machen, sonst sterbe ich hier noch vor Langeweile!", er schnaubte nur, sah mich jedoch mit einem verzweifelten Funkeln in den Augen an. Mir war bewusst, dass er nie zugeben würde, dass er sich um mich Sorgte. Doch das hatte er schon immer gemacht. "Bitte, mir wird schon nichts passieren! Ich kann ganz gut auf mich selbst aufpassen.", sagte ich bestimmt, versuchte erneut meine Tasche anzuheben. Oh man. Ich stand bereits im Flur, hatte die vage Hoffnung gehabt mich irgendwie unbemerkt nach draußen schleichen zu können. Naja, offensichtlich nicht erfolgreich. "Das ist nicht lustig!", murrte ich. "Das ist es nicht.", stimmte er mir zu. Oha. Ich ahnte schlimmes. "Das Leben hier ist kein Spiel“, sagten er und ich merkte ihm deutlich seine steigende Gereiztheit an. Ich atmete tief durch. "Dad, ehrlich, ich halte es hier drinnen nicht mehr aus. Ich muss einfach mal wieder hier raus! Du kannst mich nicht ewig hier einsperren!"-"Aber…!", ich unterbrach ihn gekonnt, bevor er es doch noch schaffen sollte mich umzustimmen. Denn, das konnte er unglaublich gut. Und er wusste das genau. "Das ist mein Leben, Dad.", sagte ich ruhig. Er schloss die Augen. "Ich weiß, es wurden Fehler gemacht. Gefährliche Fehler, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie mein Leben bestimmen.", sagte ich bestimmt. Er senkte seinen Blick kurz, schloss die Augen. Er wusste, dass ich Recht hatte, dass das die Wahrheit war. Ich hatte gewonnen. "Bitte, lass mich gehen.", fügte ich noch hinzu. Jetzt hatte ich ihn. Der Druck, der die Tasche an den Boden geheftet hatte, verschwand. Er machte noch einmal ein paar Schritte auf mich zu, umarmte mich fest. "Pass auf dich auf, du weißt, was passiert, wenn…", er stoppte. Ich erwiderte die Umarmung. "Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen wenn dir etwas passiert.", ich seufzte leise. Er machte sich zu viele Sorgen. Viel zu viele. Und das auch noch wegen mir! "Das wird nicht passieren. Ich bekomme das hin, man wird mich nicht einmal großartig bemerken und das weißt du." Ich konnte es zwar nicht direkt sehen, dennoch spürte ich, wie meinem Vater ein kurzes Lächeln über die Lippen huschte. Er löste sich von mir, sein besorgter Blick jedoch hatte sich noch immer nicht von mir abgewandt. "Ich halte mich von dem Tower fern, versprochen. Ich werde auch keine Sachen machen, die möglicherweise Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen werden.", sagte ich mit so viel Überzeugung, wie ich aufbringen konnte. Er nickte leicht, konnte ein Lächeln jedoch nicht länger unterdrücken. "Bis nachher dann!", verabschiedete ich mich, meine Tasche schulternd. Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Ich grinste. Bei ihm war das eine eindeutige Geste, die ausdrückte, dass ich eine wirklich unmögliche Tochter war. "Ich geh nachher auch noch schnell einkaufen, der Kühlschrank ist wieder leer.", stellte ich fest, schnell meine Wohnungsschlüssel schnappend. "Was soll ich nur ohne dich machen?", rief mir Dad lachend hinterher, während ich die Haustüre hinter mir schloss. Scheiße! Zischend sog er Luft ein. Das war schmerzhaft! Er presste seine Hand weiter auf seine Schulter, schloss die Augen. Das hätte nicht passieren sollen. Er hätte reagieren müssen, ausweichen, den Kerl entwaffnen bevor es überhaupt so weit kommen konnte. Es waren einfach zu viele gewesen. Er war zu überstürzt vorgegangen, hatte seine Lage nicht richtig eingeschätzt. Und dann war auch noch dieser seltsame Schatten aufgetaucht und ebenso schnell wieder verschwunden. Seltsam. Warm rann sein Blut durch seine Finger. Langsam lehnte er sich an die naheliegende Wand der kleinen Seitengasse, in der er sich noch hatte flüchten können. Bevor ihn jemand so verletzt auffand. Er war so leichtsinnig gewesen! So dumm! Er hätte sich besser vorbereiten müssen. Wieso war er nur auf die Idee gekommen wieder anzufangen? Warum? Er war so… "Du solltest ins Krankenhaus gehen mit dem Arm!", er fuhr ruckartig herum, stand auf. Seine Hand hatte er noch immer nicht von seiner Schulter genommen. Sehen konnte er die Person, die gesprochen hatte nicht. Er wurde unruhig. Dunkler Rauch, oder war es Nebel, umgab den Sprecher. Obwohl, von der Stimme her, würde er ihn er für eine Sprecherin halten. Aber vielleicht gaukelten seine Sinne ihm auch nur etwas vor. Er war sich jedoch absolut sicher, dass es die Person von vorhin war. War sie ihm gefolgt? "Das ist keine gute Idee.", antwortete er. Er hatte selbst kurz überlegt, ob er es nicht vielleicht doch wagen sollte, doch es war zu gefährlich. "Du hängst an deiner geheimen Identität mehr als an deinem Leben?" Der Nebel löste sich langsam auf und offenbarte eine junge Frau, die sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand gelehnt, die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und ihren Blick auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Lediglich ihr Gesicht war noch immer von diesem Nebel umhüllt, sodass es aussah, als trüge sie eine Art Maske. "Du, wie ich sehe auch.", murmelte er. "Ach, nur meine sind lange nicht so schlimm wie deine Verletzungen.", stellte sie fest, mit einer Hand auf deine Schulter deutend. Er schwieg. Tatsächlich schien sie außer ein paar wenigen Kratzern nicht verletzt zu sein. "Darf ich wenigstens mal einen Blick darauf werfen?", fragte sie nach einem Moment des Schweigens. Was wollte sie nur von ihm? Wieso verschwand sie nicht einfach genauso schnell wie sie aufgetaucht war? Dennoch nickte er zögernd. Vorhin hatte sie ihm ja auch nicht geschadet, ganz im Gegenteil. Ebenso unsicher stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und lief auf ihn zu. Während er langsam seine Hand von seiner Wunde löste, zog sie ihre schwarzen Handschuhe aus. Dann stand sie direkt vor ihm. Vor Schreck riss er die Augen auf, rührte sich jedoch nicht. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein, als sie aus seine Schulter sah. "Schusswunde… Die Kugel steckt noch drin… das ist sicher verdammt schmerzhaft…", murmelte sie, ihren Blick nicht abwendend. Dann hob sie ihre Hand, er hielt sie ruckartig mit seiner rechten Hand fest. Seine linke Schulter wollte er nicht noch weiter belasten. "Was hast du vor?", zischte er. Sie sah zu ihm hoch. Ihre grünen Augen musterten ihn aufmerksam. "Vertrau mir, ich kann das.", sagte sie bestimmt. Langsam lockerte er seinen Griff. Unsicher. Sie starrten einander noch einige Sekunden lang an, dann wandte sie sich wieder seiner Schulter zu. Ihre Hand ruhte wenige Zentimeter über der, noch immer blutenden, Wunde. Ihre Fingerspitzen glommen kurz auf, dann ging ein Ruck durch seinen Arm und er stolperte nach hinten. Augenblicklich presste er seine Hand erneut auf seine Schulter. Es blutete stärker. Vor Schmerz keuchte er laut auf. "Was hast du getan?", schrie er entsetzt. Sie hob lediglich ihre Hand leicht an, kippte sie zur Seite. Etwas fiel aus ihrer Handfläche und landete, mit leichtem scheppern auf dem Boden. "Die Kugel entfernt.", sagte sie ruhig, machte wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er wich automatisch einen zurück. Sie hielt an. "Bitte, ich weiß das tat gerade wirklich weh, aber die Wunde muss noch verschlossen werden, sonst verblutest du noch!", ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Er blieb auf Abstand. "Lass mich dich heilen!", flüsterte sie bittend. Klang sie etwa verzweifelt? "Vertrau mir noch einmal.", bat sie ruhig. "Wie kann ich jemandem trauen, der mir gerade ohne Vorwarnung eine Kugel aus dem Arm gerissen hat?", rief er. Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann schloss sie die Augen. Die Schatten, die vor wenigen Augenblicken ihr Gesicht bedeckt hatten, verschwanden. Ihre grünen Augen fixierten seine Braunen. "Bitte.", sagte sie, ruhig und dennoch angespannt. "Ich will dir nicht wehtun." Er war wie erstarrt stehengeblieben. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was oder wen er erwartet hatte, doch das Gesicht, das ihm entgegenblickte überraschte ihn. Nein, überrumpelte ihn regelrecht. Sie wirkte so… unschuldig. So jung. Nicht nach jemandem, der es problemlos schaffte aufgewachsene Männer zusammenzuschlagen. Ihr Gesicht zierte eine ausgesprochen helle, fast blasse Hautfarbe, was einen auffallenden Kontrast zu ihren schwarzen Haaren bildete. Und dann noch diese Augen, die wie Smaragde hervorstachen… Aufmerksam musterte sie ihn. Beobachtete seine Reaktionen genau. Dann, langsam senkte sich ihr blick zögerlich wieder zurück auf seine Schulter. Inzwischen hatte sie erneut ihre Hand über seiner Verletzung ausgestreckt und ihre Augen konzentriert auf die blutenden Hautfetzen gerichtet. Erneut leuchteten ihre Fingerspitzen auf, doch dieses Mal länger. Blassgrün. Die Luft zwischen ihrer Hand und ihm begann zu flackern. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als sich eine unbekannte Wärme in ihm ausbreitete. Nicht unangenehm, nein, warm und weich. Er konnte seinen Blick nun nicht mehr von seiner Verletzung richten, die begonnen hatte sich langsam zu schließen. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hatte sie sich vollständig geschlossen. Lediglich ein leichter Schnitt war noch erkennbar. Sie atmete aus, lächelte zufrieden. Er wollte etwas sagen, irgendwas, doch vor lauter staunen brachte er kein Wort heraus. Langsam ließ sie ihre Hand sinken. Fast schon unsicher. Ihr Blick schweifte ab. "Ich… ich sollte los, man erwartet mich.", stellte sie langsam fest, wobei ihr Blick unruhig die Straße hinauf huschte, als erwartete sie, dass gleich jemand auftauchen könnte. Was ja theoretisch jeden Moment der all sein konnte. "Es war mir eine Ehre dich kennen gelernt zu haben.", stellte sie fest, nickte ihm noch einmal knapp zu, dann verschwand sie im Nebel. Nein, sie flog fast schon davon. Langsam wandte ich meinen Blick ab, von der braunen Flüssigkeit in meinem Pappbecher. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Irgendetwas war anders. Ungewöhnlich. Grauen fuhr mir den Rücken hinab. Ich wurde doch nicht beobachtet? Das wäre in der Tat beängstigend. Sonst schaffte ich es, dass meine Umgebung mich nicht unbedingt wahrnahm. Und wenn, dann nur flüchtig. Ich war Niemand, der jemandem lange im Gedächtnis blieb. Ich kam und ging. Das war es, was ich wollte. Wer also hatte meinen natürlichen Zauber gestört? Wer sah mich? Unruhig setzte ich mich aufrechter hin, zwang mich auf die Straße hinaus zu sehen, nicht in das Café hinein, in dem ich mich befand. Und mein Beobachter. Mein Blick fixierte sich auf die Glasscheibe, in der ich nun, wenn auch gespiegelt, die Besucher des Shops im Blick hatte. Obwohl es noch relativ früh war, waren schon viele Stadtbewohner unterwegs. Schon oder noch. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher. Zumindest bei ein paar Leuten. Eindringlich beobachtete ich jeden genau. Bis auf die Verkäuferin, die hin und wieder einen kurzen Blick über den Laden warf, viel mir niemand direkt auf. Doch dieses Gefühl… dieses kühle prickeln im Nacken… Meine Intuition hatte mich bisher noch nie betrogen. Also starrte ich weiter angespannt auf die Spiegelung. Das machte mich ungemein unruhig. Was wäre wenn es einer von ihnen war? Würden sie mich erkennen? Würden sie…? Ruckartig wandte ich mich ab. Ich hatte ihn gefunden. Also gefährlich sah er mir nicht gerade aus. Er war höchstens ein paar Zentimeter größer als ich. Höchstens. Und ich war gerade in meiner menschlichen Form. Ich schloss einen Moment die Augen, konzentrierte mich. Er schien erstaunt und verwirrt. Nicht gerade das, was ich von einem möglichen Auftragskiller erwartet hätte. Und nebenbei, er war zu jung. Es wäre absolut unüberlegt jemand so unerfahrenes auf mich an zu setzen. Auf eine solche Idee würde doch niemand kommen, oder? Und er war ein Mensch. Jedenfalls schien er mir das auf den ersten Blick zu sein. Langsam wandte ich mich in seine Richtung. Er saß wenige Meter von mir entfernt, auf der rechten Seite des Cafés. Er hatte sich offenbar vor einiger Zeit ebenfalls etwas geholt, denn eine Tasse stand neben ihm auf dem Tisch. Erkaltet oder leer. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher. Ruckartig lenkte er seinen Blick ab, als er bemerkte, dass ich ihn ebenfalls beobachtete. Seltsam. Dennoch wagte er hin und wieder einen kurzen, flüchtigen Blick. Unsicherheit spiegelte sich in seiner Haltung wieder. Doch das konnte täuschen. Dass wusste ich. Ich hatte ihn noch nie gesehen, da war ich mir sicher. Dennoch… irgendwie schien er mir bekannt vorzukommen. Meine Fingerspitzen kribbelten leicht. Definitives Anzeichen für Magie. Gewirkt vor kurzer Zeit. Doch, er war ein Mensch, wie sollte er in den Kontakt von Magie kommen…? Ungläubig blinzelte ich. Wäre es möglich, dass dieser junge Mann der gestern war? Es spräche zumindest für sein verhalten. Aufregung brodelte unter meiner Haut auf. Ich atmete durch. Jetzt bloß nichts Unvernünftiges machen! Meine eigene Mahnung ging jämmerlich in einem: "Ach, was soll´s?“, verloren. Verfluchte Neugierde. Elegant stand ich von meinem Stuhl auf, schnappte mir meinen Pappbecher, dessen Inhalt nur noch lauwarm war, und meine Tasche. Dann atmete ich noch einmal tief ein und schlenderte gelassen zu ihm hinüber. Sichtlich perplex und überrascht von meiner Reaktion wagte er es nicht sich zu rühren. Er spannte sich jedoch merklich an. Jederzeit bereit aufzuspringen. Langsam, ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend setzte ich mich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. Nervös hatten seine Finger die Tasse umklammert. Er sah vollkommen normal aus. Relativ groß, sportlich gebaut, braune Haare, braune Augen. Ich konnte diesen jungen Mann nicht ganz in Einklang bringen mit dem, dem ich gestern Abend begegnet war. Das schien mir so… unpassend. Und dennoch, ich musste es einfach wissen. "Wie geht es deiner Schulter?", fragte ich schließlich. Seine Reaktion war wie erwartet. Ungläubig. Er war zusammengezuckt und hatte sich daraufhin, wie auch immer das möglich noch weiter angespannt. Es bestanden keine Zweifel mehr. Er war es. "Ganz gut…", brachte er schließlich hervor, als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. Ich nickte zufrieden. Wie erwartet. Ich wurde besser. "Woher…?", setzte er an, kam dann jedoch nicht weiter. Ich musste schmunzeln. Menschen waren so schnell so verwirrt. Wirklich faszinierend. "Nun… normalerweise kommt es bei mir nicht so häufig vor, dass mich ein Fremder die ganze Zeit über anstarrt… das war die plausibelste Erklärung…", klärte ich ihn schmunzelnd auf und konnte beobachten wie sich seine Ohren leicht röteten. Verblüfft sah er mich an. Und ich musste mich wirklich zusammenreisen um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. "…Entschuldigung, ich hoffe das war nicht zu aufdringlich… ich war nur so… überrascht dich hier zu sehen.", sagte er schnell und senkte seinen Blick. "Keine Sorge, das ging mir genauso!", er schmunzelte. "Ich bin Rey.", sagte ich schließlich. "Peter."


	2. SHIELD

"Das dürfen sie gar nicht!", rief ich aufgebracht. "Das wiederspricht den Menschenrechten!" Und dieses Mal kamen meine Worte wirklich bei ihm an. Er wandte sich leicht zu mir um. "Wie passend, dass sie keiner sind.", stellte er ruhig fest. Meine Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Erneut wandte er sich von mir ab. Meine Hand fuhr gegen das Glas. "Lassen sie mich sofort hier raus.", knurrte ich noch einmal. Ohne große Wirkung. Die Türe schloss sich mit einem zischenden Geräusch hinter ihm. Ich schloss die Augen. Nick Fury. Shield. Hohes Tier. Hatte bereits von ihm gehört. Ich atmete tief durch, bevor ich meine Augen erneut öffnete. Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Ruckartig drehte ich mich um. Die silbernen Bänder um meine Handgelenke klirrten leise. Ich seufzte leise. Oh man. Langsam lief ich zu der Bank, die offenbar einziges Inventar in diesem Glasgefängnis zu sein schien. Elegant setzte ich mich, versuchte meine Wut verrauchen zu lassen um wieder klar zu denken. Dieses Glasgefängnis war für den Hulk und für meinen Vater, mehr oder weniger, gebaut worden. Wie war er noch einmal hier raus gekommen? Ach ja, der Falke hatte das Flugschiff in die Luft gejagt. Unwahrscheinlich, dass das noch einmal passieren würde. Ich atmete aus. Doch, irgendwie musste ich ja hier raus. Wenn diese Fesseln nur nicht wären! Mein Blick fixierte sich auf das Silber. Einzelne Runen waren filigran darin eingearbeitet worden. Ein schönes Schmuckstück. Eigentlich. Würden sie nur nicht meine Magie hemmen. Ich schloss die Augen. Was hatte Vater mir davon erzählt? Gelöst werden konnten sie mit Gewalt nicht. Man brauchte einen bestimmten Spruch dafür. Einen Zauberspruch. Ich schmunzelte. Menschen fanden so wundervolle Begriffe dafür. Dabei war es nichts weiter als eine seltsame Abfolge von unzusammenhängenden Wörtern. Doch, wer würde sie kennen? Wer bewahrte sie auf? Thor. Ich atmete aus. Natürlich. Das würde das ganze um einiges komplizierter machen. Doch, er war schon immer unvorsichtig gewesen. Er traute zu schnell Fremden. Wäre es möglich, dass er ihn diesem Fury gegeben hatte? Wäre er wirklich so unvorsichtig? Leichtgläubig? Aber, es war Thor. Also wahrscheinlich schon. Und so wie ich den einäugigen Mann einschätzte, hatte dieser wahrscheinlich sogar ausdrücklich darauf bestanden ihn persönlich zu bewahren. Er leitete schließlich alles hier. Und sicherlich wollte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen selbst darauf aufzupassen. Das wäre überaus unvorsichtig. Würde es jedoch leichter für mich machen. Würde, wäre, könnte, meine Güte ich brauchte eindeutige Hinweise! Sonst konnte ich das ganze gleich vergessen. Ich öffnete die Augen, musterte den Raum in dem die Glaszelle hing genauer. Keine große Einrichtung. Lediglich das Schaltpult, das die Zelle öffnen oder gen Erde fallen lassen konnte. Doch den Pin, den der Wachmann eingegeben hatte, hatte ich nicht gesehen. Man davon abgesehen, dass ich den dazu notwendigen Sicherheitsausweis besaß. Doch wie sollte ich sonst hier raus? Ganz ohne Magie? Irgendwie musste ich das Glas zerbrechen. Aber, abgesehen davon, dass das mit der geringen Kraft, die ich ohne Magie besaß, nicht möglich war, würde die Zelle mit mir vom Schiff geworfen werden, sollte ich das Glas auch nur ankratzen. Zumindest, wenn ich Fury ´s Einweisung Glauben schenken konnte. Und dabei war ich mir schon ziemlich sicher. Frustriert legte ich meinen Kopf auf meine angezogenen Knie. Ich würde hier entweder vor Langeweile sterben, was unwahrscheinlich erschien, oder man würde mich für irgendwelche Experimente auseinandernehmen, was der Realität vermutlich am nächsten kam. Obwohl, davor würden sie mich sicherlich ausfragen. Etwas zischte leise. Was habe ich gesagt? Aus reiner Höflichkeit wandte ich mich zu der rothaarigen Agentin um. Wie hieß sie noch gleich? Romanov? Ich stand auf. Hob eine Augenbraue um mehr oder weniger Aufmerksamkeit zu signalisieren. Obwohl, innerlich lauerte ich bereits auf ihre erste Frage. Sie war Agentin. Ich durfte mich also nicht verplappern. Würde ich nicht. Definitiv. "Du siehst deinem Vater unglaublich ähnlich.", stellte sie fest. Und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie das einfach sagte, weil sie verwundert war. Oder verfolgte sie doch ein Ziel mit dieser Äußerung? "Was für eine geistreiche Feststellung.", kommentierte ich kühl. Egal wie nett ich hier war, man würde mich nicht gehen lassen. Wieso sollte ich mich also zurückhalten und meiner Unzufriedenheit keinen freien Lauf lassen? Offenbar hatte ich sie mit meinen Worten wieder zurück in die Realität geholt, denn ihr Blick fixierte sich nun fester auf mich. "Was wollen sie hier?", fragte ich kalt, bevor sie ihren Mund öffnen konnte. Ihre Haltung änderte sich langsam. Sie entspannte sich, fast schon zwanghaft und lies ihren Blick kurz abdriften. "Ich will mich eigentlich nur mit dir unterhalten.", sagte sie ruhig. Fast schon locker, freundschaftlich. Wirklich? Dachte sie wirklich ich würde ihr das abkaufen? Ich atmete tief durch. "Bitte, versuchen sie erst gar nicht mit mir dieses Spiel zu spielen. Ich spiele es nämlich prinzipiell nicht.", stellte ich ruhig fest, während ich mich an die Glaswand lehnte. "Und ihnen sollte doch eigentlich bewusst sein, dass sie bei mir, mit Lügen jeder erdenklichen Art, nicht weit kommen sollten. Schließlich ist mein Vater der Gott der Intrigen. Und selbst wenn ich von meiner Magie abgeschottet bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht ihre Versuche mich zu täuschen, nicht sofort durchschaue. Also, noch einmal. Was wollen sie hier?", fragte ich erneut. Sie schien nun vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht worden zu sein. "Ihnen ist doch vollkommen klar, dass ich weder irgendwelche Informationen über mich, über meinen Vater oder sonst irgendwelche persönlichen Angelegenheiten, preisgeben werde. Also, wenn sie nicht über das Wetter reden wollen, würde ich vorschlagen, dass sie ihre Zeit in andere Belanglosigkeiten investieren und gehen." Ich drehte mich um, setzte mich zurück auf die Bank. Sie war noch immer da. Ihre Verwunderung über meine galante Abfuhr war ihr deutlich anzumerken. Sie blinzelte einmal, dann wagte sie es erst den Mund auf zu machen. "Dann sollte ich das wohl machen.", sie drehte sich ruckartig um, verließ den Raum. Mein Blick huschte zu der Kamera, die sie, wenn auch relativ gut verdeckt, an dem Rand der Zelle, angebracht hatten. Ich stand auf, deutete finster eine Verbeugung an. Sie hassten mich doch eh schon. Wieso sollte ich mich zurückhalten? 

Blinzelnd öffnete ich die Augen. Atmete aus. Eine kleine Atemwolke bildete sich. Augenblicklich setzte ich mich kerzengerade auf. Was bei Hel? Wieso war es auf einmal so kalt? Erschrocken wandte ich mich zur Kamera. Mein Blick verfinsterte sich. Ich wurde beobachtet. "Das wird euch noch sowas von leidtun!", knurrte ich laut nach oben. Dann wandte ich mich ab, zog meine Knie näher an meinen Körper. Schloss die Augen. Was für Arschlöcher! Was sollte denn bitte diese Scheiße? Wollten sie, dass ich erfriere? Obwohl, das konnte ich nicht. Zumindest nicht, wenn ich mich dagegen wehren wollte. Ich riss meine Augen auf. Natürlich. Wieso war ich nicht schon früher darauf gekommen? Ich konnte mir ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Diese Armbänder schränkten vieles ein, doch das nicht. Das war keine Magie. Ganz und gar nicht. Das war angeboren. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich jemals über diese Gabe freuen würde. Doch, jetzt schien es mir durchaus angebracht. Schnellen Schrittes umrundete ich kurz die Zelle. Begutachtete die Halterungen. Das würde schwierig werden, doch es war zu schaffen. Ich musste schnell sein. Sie durften keine Zeit haben um zu reagieren. Ich kniete mich in die Mitte der Zelle, sah nach oben an die Decke. Sie könnte auf mich herabfallen. Wenn das Glas zu früh nachgeben würde. Das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren. Meine Augen suchten die Kamera. Ach ja, das sollte ich vielleicht zuerst machen. Langsam hob ich meine rechte Hand, in Richtung dieser. Ich atmete tief durch. Sammelte meine Kräfte. Jetzt!   
Blauer Nebel schoss aus meiner Hand, vereiste das Auge innerhalb von Wimpernschlägen. Jetzt hieß es keine Zeit verlieren. Wenn sie herausfanden was ich vorhatte, würden sie die Halterungen lösen. Augenblicklich legte ich meine beiden Hände auf den metallenen Boden. Er gefror. Eine Eisschicht zog sich blitzschnell über den Boden, über die Halterungen. Ich hielt meine Hände so lange auf dem Eis, bis ich sah, dass inzwischen eine relativ dicke Eisschicht, den ganzen Raum durchzogen hatte. Die Halterungen waren blockiert. Perfekt. Jetzt nur noch das Glas. Und die Decke, nicht zu vergessen. Rasch ließ ich einen Eiszapfen von der Decke wachsen. Als dessen Spitze auf den Boden traf, knirschte es unangenehm laut, dann erstarrte alles. Hoffentlich würde es halten. Dann wandte ich mich zum Glas. Erhaschte einen Blick auf mein Spiegelbild, bevor auch das Glas gefror. Vater hasste sich für seine Jotonen Abstammung. Ich selbst gehörte zwar nur zur Hälfte diesem Volk an, doch die markanten Kennzeichen dieser Art, besaß auch ich. Meine Augen waren blutrot, feine Linien zogen sich über meine Haut, die an einigen Stellen bläulich verfärbt war. Immerhin war ich nicht ganz blau. Ich schloss die Augen, konzentrierte mich. Die Temperatur sank immer weiter ab, sodass selbst ich begann leicht zu frieren. Erst dann wagte ich aufzuhören. Es war eiskalt. Jedes Geräusch war verschluckt. Dann lief ich los, warf mich mit voller Wucht gegen das Glas. Es knirschte. Das Glas splitterte. Ich schlug auf dem Boden, oder besser auf dem Eis auf. Draußen. Rasch rappelte ich mich auf, versuchte die Schmerzen zu ignorieren, denn einige Glassplitter hatten sich tief in meine Haut geschnitten. Ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut floss aus meinen Händen. Knurrend schüttelte ich den Schmerz ab. Darum konnte ich mich später noch kümmern. Etwas zischte leise. Sie kamen! Viel zu früh. Ich rannte auf die Türe zu, die mir der einzige Ausgang schien. Als der erste Soldat den Raum betrat, noch immer rennend, hatte sich bereits eine dünne Klinge aus Eis in meiner Hand gebildet. Ich duckte mich unter den ersten Schüssen hindurch, noch immer auf dem Eis rutschend, dann erst war ich nahe genug um ihn umzustoßen. Und das war auf Eis wirklich einfach. Dem Mann direkt hinter ihm rammte ich die Klinge tief in den Oberschenkel, zog sie blitzschnell wieder heraus. Er schrie vor Schmerz auf. Ich wollte das nicht hören. Nie. Der Dritte war ebenso schnell beseitigt. Ich sah mich kurz um. Wohin? Ich befand mich wahrscheinlich irgendwo im unteren Teil des Schiffes. Und Fury hielt sich sicherlich im oberen Deck auf. Na ganz toll. Aber ich musste es riskieren. Sonst kam ich hier nicht runter. Also hastete ich weiter. Bog ab, wann immer ich Schritte von Soldaten vernahm. Wenn ich auf ein paar von ihnen traf, dann waren es wenige. Wieso waren sie hier so unvorsichtig? Wieso waren es immer nur so wenige? Dann erst hörte ich es. Ein Brüllen. Ich erstarrte. Oh Scheiße! Meine Füße flogen fast schon über den Boden. Meine Blicke huschten panisch hin und her. Das konnte doch nicht ihr Ernst sein, oder? Ich meine, der Hulk?! In meinem menschlichen Zustand? Wollten die mich umbringen? Ich preschte um die nächste Ecke. Versuchte erst einmal zu verschnaufen, irgendeinen Plan zu Recht zu legen, um hier ohne fehlende Gliedmaße heraus zu kommen. Ich schloss die Augen. Komm schon, wie komme ich jetzt am besten an den Spruch? Etwas schnaubte. Ich riss die Augen auf. Wenige Meter von mir entfernt stand der Hulk. Mein Blut rauschte mir so laut durch die Ohren, dass ich seine Schritte überhört hatte. Er war so nah! Ich hielt den Atem an. Er hatte sich mir noch nicht zugewandt, noch nicht gefunden, doch er versuchte mich offenbar zu wittern. Die Wege vor ihm kreuzten sich. Wenn er sich jetzt nur nach… oh fuck. Sein Gesicht wandte sich ruckartig mir zu. Er knurrte. Ich erstarrte. Na ganz toll. Wenn ich jetzt wegrennen würde, würde ihn das nur noch wütender machen. Er war wie ein Tier! Ich atmete durch. Konzentration! Er war nur ein Tier, versuchte ich mir klar zu machen. Ich musste ihm also nur signalisieren, dass ich keine Gefahr für ihn darstellen würde. Langsam schloss ich die Augen und kniete mich auf den Boden, hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Bitte, bei den Nornen, lass es funktionieren! Bitte! Seid einmal auf meiner Seite! Seine Schritte verlangsamten sich. Er brüllte laut, was mich ruckartig aufsehen ließ. Er stand direkt vor mir. Angst durchflutete meinen Körper. "Bitte, ich will nur zurück zu meinem Vater!", meine Stimme zitterte und ich brauchte meine ganze Kraft, um einigermaßen laut zu reden. Der Hulk schnaubte, schlug seine Faust wenige Zentimeter entfernt von mir in den Boden. Ich rührte mich nicht. Hielt dem Atem an. Er testete mich. Ich hielt stand. Wagte es nicht auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Der Grüne musterte mich noch einmal, bevor er sich knurrend einen Schritt zurück machte, sich umdrehte und seinen Weg in das Innere des Schiffes fortsetzte. Ich schloss die Augen, ließ mich zurück an die Wand fallen, atmete tief durch. Das wollte ich auf jeden Fall nicht noch einmal machen!


	3. Chapter 3

"Wo zur Hölle ist sie?", schrie er durch den Raum. Augenblicklich senkten die meisten Agenten ihre Blicke, zogen die Schultern ein. "Es kann doch nicht so schwer für ein verdammtes Überwachungsteam sein, ein Kind zu bewachen, oder?", brüllte Fury. Schweigen. Schnaubend drehte er sich zu seiner ersten Offizierin um. "Schicken sie ein paar Suchtruppen, verteilt über den ganzen Helicarrier, durch die Gänge. Lassen sie keinen Raum aus!", sie nickte ergeben. Na wenigstens Eine schien hier seine Anweisungen auszuführen. "Und Hill…!", rief er ihr noch hinterher. "Ja Sir?", sie war stehengeblieben und hatte sich augenblicklich zu ihrem Chef umgedreht. "Nur Betäubungspatronen! Wir brachen sie lebend, sonst finden wir Loki nie.", sie nickte, setzte ihren Weg fort. Und abgesehen davon wollte er es lieber nicht riskieren, dass Loki möglicherweise Rache nahm. Mal abgesehen davon, dass Thor wahrscheinlich auch nicht sonderlich begeistert wäre. Einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen. Diese Götter! Er musste jetzt dringend Ruhe bewahren. Den Hulk hatte sie irgendwie von sich abbringen können und seine Soldaten hatte sie in kurzer Zeit besiegt. Doch, er hatte noch immer einen Trumpf im Ärmel. Sie konnte hier nicht weg. Sich in Rauch auflösen konnte sie nicht, dafür sorgten die Armbänder. Immerhin. Doch was suchte sie dann? Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand an den Kopf. Natürlich! Sie brauchte den Spruch! Rasch wandte er sich von seinen Mitarbeitern ab. Stieß die Türe auf, hastete durch die Gänge. Er musste sie nicht suchen, sie würde zu ihm kommen! "Hill, schicken sie alle verfügbare Einheiten zu meinem Büro!", befahl er schnell, bevor er die Türe zu eben diesem öffnete. Ein grimmiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Oh ja, sie würde kommen müssen. Mit wehendem, schwarzem Mantel, hatte er in wenigen Schritten seinen Wand-Safe erreicht. Er lächelte grimmig. Verschlossen. "Aufmachen.", knurrte jemand hinter ihm und sein Lächeln zerfiel. Er spannte sich unmerklich an. Was hatte er gesagt? Während er sich umdrehte fuhren seine Finger unmerklich an den Halfter seiner Pistole. Alles lief nach Plan, doch, dass sie bereits hier war machte das Ganze etwas komplizierter als erwartet. "Na los!", rief sie. Erneut fiel ihm die absurde Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater auf. Beide hatten dieses dämonisch-wütende Funkeln in den Augen. "Wieso sollte ich?", fragte er ruhig. Musste Zeit schinden. Ihre Augen verengten sich. Glutrot wurden sie und sie zog eine Klinge. Aus Eis. "Es würde ihr Leben retten.", sagte sie kalt. Er hob seine Augenbrauen. "Ach wirklich.", stellte er ruhig fest. Fixierte sie genau. Auch wenn sie das Kinn stolz erhoben hielt, sie war aufgeregt, fast schon nervös. Ihr Blick huschte immer wieder von der Türe zu ihm und wieder zum Safe. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie sie überlegte, wie sie am besten diese Situation für sich entscheiden konnte. Und das lenkte sie ab. Verschaffte ihm Zeit. Jetzt ein präziser Schuss und die Situation wäre unter Kontrolle. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hatte er seine Pistole gezogen und drückte ab. Im selben Moment hatte sie vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück gemacht und die Hände gehoben. Eigentlich hätte die Kugel sie an der Schulter treffen sollen. Eigentlich. Ein bläulicher Nebel war ihren Händen entwichen und hatte die Kugel, sowie seine Waffe vollständig vereist. Die Eisschicht zog sich in wenigen Augenblicken noch weiter hinauf, lief über seine Hände, seine Arme hinauf. "Wie kannst du es wagen, Mensch?!", knurrte sie laut. Ihre Stimme klang seltsam animalisch. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Schloss die Augen. Als sie sie augenblicklich wieder öffnete, leuchteten sie wieder grün. "Sie haben Glück, dass ich sie dafür nicht töte, Fury.", sagte sie ruhiger, stoppte das Ausbreiten des Eises über seinen Körper jedoch nicht. Erst, als auch seine Beine fest von einer Eisschickt verschlossen waren und er lediglich seinen Kopf noch einigermaßen frei bewegen konnte, stoppte sie den Zauber. Musterte den Safe genauer. Ja, da sollte sie sich nur ihre Zähne daran ausbeißen. An den Spruch kommen würde sie dennoch nicht. Schließlich, befand er sich nicht einmal dort. Ruckartig wandte sie sich zu ihm um. Legte den Kopf nachdenklich, leicht schräg. "Sie haben ihn, nicht wahr?", fragte sie ruhig. "Sie würden so etwas Wichtiges nicht in einen einfachen Safe schließen. Nicht, nachdem sie wissen welche Zerstörung Magie bewirken kann. Eine Metallbox würde dem nie standhalten.", murmelte sie, ihm genau in die Augen sehend. Sie schmunzelte. "Ich habe Recht." Sie streckte ihre Flache Handfläche wenige Zentimeter über der Eiskruste aus. Schloss die Augen. Konzentriert erstarrte sie in dieser Stellung einige Sekunden lang, bevor sich ihr Blick auf seine Rechte Brusttasche heftete. Wie konnte sie das wissen? Wie konnte sie wissen wo sich der Zettel befand? Wie, wenn sie doch die Armbänder trug? "Sie sind verwirrt, nicht?", fragte sie, ihren Blick nicht nach oben wendend. Ihre Hände hatte sie auf die Eisschicht gelegt, die langsam begann zu schmelzen. "Ich bin in einer Welt aufgewachsen, in der Magie so normal ist wie die Luft, die wir atmen. Egal, wie stark die Banne sind, die mich von meiner Magie abschneiden, ich werde immer in der Lage sein, diese natürliche Magie aufzuspüren", sie sah auf. "Machen sie also nie den Fehler jemanden, von dem sie nichts wissen, zu unterschätzen.", stellte sie fest, während sie die kleine Rolle Pergament aus der Innenseite seiner Jacke zog. "Was lässt sie vermuten, dass ich das habe?", fragte er gelassen. Hill war sicherlich schon auf dem Weg hier her. Rauskommen würde sie hier nicht so leicht, dafür würde er schon sorgen. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern hatte begonnen langsam das Schriftstück aufzurollen. Ihre Augen huschten über die Zeichen, die darauf gezeichnet worden waren, dann schloss sie die Augen. Und begann zu sprechen. Es klang fremd, ungewohnt und war dennoch so fließend und melodisch, dass er den Atem anhielt, damit er sie nicht störte. Das musste die Sprache der Asen sein. Ihre Stimme verklang. Sein Blick huschte augenblicklich zu ihren Handgelenken, von denen sich die Armbänder langsam lösten. Auch sie hatte den Atem angehalten und umklammerte angespannt die Rolle. Dann, ganz langsam hob sie eine ihrer Hände, musterte genau, wie das Silber von ihnen abblätterte und verharrte so lange still, bis nichts mehr davon übrig war. Dann erst atmete sie langsam aus. Ihr Blick wandte sich ruckartig wieder zu ihm. "Hören sie! Ich bin nicht hier um dieser Welt in irgendeiner Weise zu schaden. Ebenso wie mein Vater. Ich weiß, er hat Fehler begangen, die nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen sind, schwerwiegende Fehler, doch er hat sie eingesehen und…", Schritte erklangen. Schritte von vielen. Seine Unterstützung. Ihr Blick huschte wachsam zur Türe, machte einige Schritte auf sie zu. "Wir wollen niemandem etwas antun, sie haben also keinen Grund uns als Feinde anzusehen.", sie atmete tief durch. "Nehmen sie das als eine Art Friedensangebot entgegen und lassen sie uns in Ruhe.", sagte sie bestimmt, bevor sie sich ganz von ihm abwandte. 

Was jetzt, was jetzt? Meine Magie war noch lange nicht so weit wieder hergestellt, dass ich es wagen konnte zu fliegen. Nein, das war nicht möglich. Ich brauchte Zeit. Doch hier würde ich bald keine mehr haben. Ich musste dringend hier weg. Doch wie? Ohne erschossen zu werden? Ich schloss meine Augen. Jetzt war ich schon so weit gekommen, ich würde mich jetzt definitiv nicht schnappen lassen. Das wäre ja noch schöner! Also, was habe ich? Magie, einen tiefgefrorenen Fury und eine passende Waffe dazu. Natürlich! Fury! Er konnte mich hier raus bringen. Naja, nicht er aber… Eine kurze Handbewegung reichte aus und Fury war erst einmal geknebelt. Störungen konnte ich jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Erstaunlich dass er überhaupt so lange ruhig geblieben war. Ich schloss die Augen. Hoffentlich würde es klappen. Ich konnte das noch lange nicht so gut wie mein Vater. Nicht einmal in hundert Jahren würde ich das so gut können wie er! Aber Hauptsache jetzt durchschaute niemand meinen Zauber. Flackernd erschien neben mir eine Kopie Furys und in meiner Hand seine Waffe. Ich atmete tief durch. Es war still. Sie standen vor der Türe. Ich konnte ihre Anspannung förmlich riechen. Ein weiterer kurzer Wink mit der Hand und die Türe öffnete sich langsam. Ich packte die Fury-Illusion an seinem Kragen und drückte ihm die Pistole an die Schläfe. "Wenn sich auch nur einer rührt, ist er Tod!", rief ich möglichst laut, ohne dass meine Stimme vor Nervosität zitterte. Langsam trat ich in den Gang. Unbekannte Gesichter ließen mich nicht aus den Augen. Doch, sie schossen nicht. Einige musterten besorgt die Fury-Kopie, wagten es jedoch nicht sich so rühren. "Aus dem Weg!", knurrte ich die Soldaten an, die den Gang versperrten. Langsam machten sie einige Schritte zurück, an die Wand. Gleich würde es soweit sein. Gleich würde ihnen der echte Fury auffallen und sie würden schießen. Jetzt hieß es also so viel Zeit wie möglich zu gewinnen. Sobald ich mich an fünf der Krieger vorbei gedrängt hatte, warf ich die Kopie auf zwei andere, die, natürlich, versuchten ihren Anführer aufzufangen, doch dieser löste sich einfach auf. Jetzt nur weg! Ich sprintete los, sprang mit einem Bein gegen die Wand, um mich von ihr Abzustoßen und so möglichst viel Schwung zu bekommen, um einem weiteren Soldaten gegen die Brust zu treten und ihn umzuwerfen. Leichtfüßig landete ich auf beiden Füßen, rollte mich ab und setzte meinen Weg fort. Um die nächste Ecke und dann immer geradeaus. Irgendwann wäre dieses Schiff sicherlich zu ende. Und in meiner Verfassung traute ich es mir gerade noch zu durch eine Wand zu gehen, um dann auch noch irgendwie einen Sprung aus einem Flugzeug zu überleben. Ich musste schneller werden! Sie holten auf. Ich war schon fast wieder in Schussweite! Eis! Ich vereiste meine Schuhe etwas und schon glitt ich in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit durch den Gang. Die Wand kam immer näher. Hoffentlich befand sich hinter ihr nicht noch ein weiterer Gang! Ich schloss die Augen, betete zu den Nornen, dass sie meinem Schicksal noch einmal etwas gnädig waren, dann machte ich mich auch schon durchsichtig. Ich flog einige Meter weiter waagerecht, dann fiel ich. Wie ein Stein. Ich riss die Augen auf. Draußen! Wolkenverhangener Nachthimmel umgab mich. Kalter Flugwind zerrte an meinem Körper. Jetzt nur noch landen ohne zu Matsch zu werden. Ich überschlug mich mehrere male selbst, bevor ich mich schließlich langsam auf den Bauch drehen konnte. Rasch ließ ich meinen Blick schweifen, überlegte mir, wie weit es noch bis nach unten war. Ein paar Sekunden blieben mir noch. Ich atmete tief ein, was bei dem Wind, der mir entgegenschlug nicht gerade einfach war, bevor ich die Augen schloss und mich in Schatten auflöste.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Ist meine erste Fanfic die ich hier veröffentliche, also seid nicht so hart zu mir ;) Würde mich sehr über Rückmeldungen freuen! Bis dann eure Ruby :)


End file.
